


Found

by amixii10



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sokka is dramatic, self indulgent fluff, seriously it’s just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Sokka has a bad day, but his husband and daughter know how to make it better.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Found

“I love you, but my heart is empty. I don’t know if I can give anymore. My eyes are tired and I wish that I cou-”

“Sokka, why are you like this?” 

Sokka mocks Zuko. “Sokka, why are you like this? Bruh, I’m song-writing, leave me alone.”

Zuko makes a face. “Your songs are all so depressing and for no reason. You make it sound like you’ve gone through a traumatic breakup, even though we’ve been married for five years.” 

Sokka contorts his face in an ugly way.

“I woke up in a bad mood and I wanted to write a song. Is that illegal?” 

Zuko laughs. “No, but you can be so melodramatic sometimes. Izumi, can you come here?” 

The two-year-old waddles up to her parents and hugs Zuko’s side. “Dada!”

“Can you give your Papa a hug? He said he’s sad today.” 

She nods resolutely. “Okay, Daddy. Papa, hug!” 

She launches all of her 30-pound self at Sokka, barely giving him any time to react. 

“Aw, I love you, sweetheart,” he says with a kiss on her head. “Thanks.” 

“Do I get an ‘I love you, sweetheart,’ too?” Zuko teases, hugging Sokka from the back.

Sokka smiles and turns around. “I love you, sweetheart.”

He presses a kiss to his husband’s lips.

Izumi gags. “Blegh! That’s yucky!” 

Sokka scoops up Izumi in his arms so that’s she’s placed between him and Zuko and hugs her tight. 

“I love you both. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
